Therese
Summary Therese is a fierce duelist who frequents casino battle arenas, her fierceness, beauty, and noble stature have captivated countless audiences and gained her stalwart fans of all ages and backgrounds. Outside the arena, however, she's practically a different person—weak of will to the point that those used to seeing her in combat would barely recognize her. Before a match, she shakes with fear, turning beet red in front of the roaring throngs. Once she picks up a sword, though, her mind switches into combat mode and her confidence builds rapidly, transforming her into the fierce warrior her fans know and love. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Therese, Bunny Duelist, Dress Duelist, Elegant Duelist Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Likely 20s Classification: Human, Duelist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Glyph Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can grow stronger as she gets hurt, can increase strength and speed), Magic, Damage Boost (Tanzanite Sword amps the damage of her attacks), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Limited Transmutation (Her weapon changes depending on the mood), Fire Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can decrease her own health), Invulnerability (For a period of time with Certamen), Resistance to Power Nullification Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought against Base Strum, who is comparable to the crew at the beginning of the story who were able to fight against Cocytus and Tiamat, also aided against Mammon in a special quest) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to react against Strum's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Was able to push back Strum) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Able to take hits from Mammon) Stamina: High. Able to fight in extended period of time while moving in a way that bring excitement to the audience. Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Tanzanite Sword Intelligence: Average. Extremely skilled at fighting and has knowledge on gambling as well, but she is too shy to show any intelligence on anything besides that. Weaknesses: Extremely shy unless she comes in contact with her sword. Using Indicum lowers her health. Weak to Water based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tempest Blades:' Therese transforms her sword to become more powerful then swings it to the opponent to deal massive damage. This has both water and fire versions. *'Maelstorm Blaze:' Therese swings her sword in circles two times while letting it in flames, creating rings of blue flames that deals massive damage and increasing her energy. *'Insania:' Therese and her allies gain boost to damage of their skills. *'Moenia:' Therese increases her speed by unknown amount. *'Avarus:' Therese deals 250~300% more damage than her normal attacks. *'Duelist:' Therese passively increases her own strength. *'Two-Faced:' Therese passively increases her own strength as her health decreases. *'Impeller:' Therese and her allies gain 15% energy boost. *'Lewis:' Therese effectively doubles her own speed. *'Laetus:' Therese deals 350~400% more damage than her normal attacks. *'Certamen:' Therese gains Duel effect which makes her more likely to be attacked, increases her own speed and becomes invulnerable to physical harm and debuffs for period of time. *'Indicum:' Therese doubles her speed and increases her own damage by 80%, but this decrease her max health by 10%. *'Caerula Gladius:' Therese deals fire damage and resets all of her skill cooldown at the cost of all her inner energy. *'Battle Gown:' Therese passively increases her own dodge rate as her health decreases. *'Extended Mastery Support Skill:' Therese has a chance of boosting her strength with every one foe attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Glyph Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Life Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 6